Zoshi
Intro Zoshi is mysterious if anything, he’s been on earth for 3000 years, slumbering in sadness to what his life had become. His story begins with him in human form sitting on his throne, note this is the day he was sent to Earth, see Zoshi is from a faraway planet by the name of Dorreath, where he ruled as Lord Zoshi. On Dorreath there has always been war, war between 2 factions always fighting for dominate control over the other. Zoshi doesn’t take war lightly, he enjoys it if anything, loves it, the heat of battle gets his blood pumping and he unleashes his Dragon Rage. His Dragon Rage is a ability used by the leaders of the factions, there are other ways to unleash it but, battle brings it out quicker than anything. He begins to breath fire and his eyes begin to glow a dense red. But let’s not get ahead of ourselves, we are yet to describe Zoshi and how he became Lord Zoshi. Chapter 1: Beginnings Zoshi wasn’t handed his throne, he earned it, it started when he first joined one of the warring factions, The Order of the Dragon, to fight against The Heralds of the Serpent, these two factions have been fighting for control of Dorreath for close to a millennium, Zoshi, joined the Order of the Dragon as a Private, determined to fight alongside his brothers till his death, that is if he could die, but he doesn’t know this yet. Zoshi’s exact origins or where he came from are not known to anyone, not even him, he has no memory of being a child only waking up one day with the urge to fight. As a private he carried out petty duties for Lord at that time, Demes a cruel warlord who was ruining the Order. He was using all the gold for himself and not his brothers in arms nor did he support their cause in war, it was a dark time for the Order, and Zoshi didn’t want to see what he had come to love disappear to quickly, so he decided to do something. One night he was skulking around Demes quarters trying to find out what he was doing with all the gold. He didn’t learn much aside from what he already knew, he was greedy. As he was leaving the Chambers, he noticed someone unfamiliar in the corner of his eye, a assassin had come to take Deme’s life, Zoshi quickly pulled out his Katana and made quick work of this so called “assassin”. Deme’s horrified to what had just happened, he demanded to know what Zoshi was doing. Zoshi quickly responded with “Deme’s this is an assassin, he came to take your life, I merely stopped it from happening”, Deme’s finally started to realize this war wasn’t something he could ignore. The following evening Deme’s called everyone to the front of the Temple and praised Zoshi for his actions, not only that but promoting him the Captain. Zoshi in shock, stood up and accepted the promotion, shaking Deme’s hand, something Zoshi would never do again. You may be asking yourself, how did Zoshi become so skilled or how did he join the Order and in a matter of hours become a captain. Well its simple, its all apart of Zoshi’s plan, Zoshi want’s Deme’s to die, Deme’s is old but he couldn’t let an assassin be the one to do it, he want’s him to die and entrust him with the Order so Zoshi can change the tides of the war. Zoshi isn’t evil as much as desperate to save his people. Plus it all works out, Deme’s is very old and close to death. The people of Dorreath are not Immortal but Zoshi is something different, like I said, no one knows where he came from, he just appeared one day. He was given something special by the God of Dorreath, Saahrotaar, an ancient Dragon who sits in silence on the peaks of the highest mountain on Dorreath, unreachable unless you can fly, but Zoshi doesn’t know his gifts yet, he is still working on unlocking them. The same day something happened to Zoshi, his mind started giving him images of a jewel hidden beneath the Temple, Zoshi curious as to why he was getting this vision, made his way behind to temple. He stood for a minute looking and wondering till he noticed a hidden door behind a bush, he walked over and opened it. Nervous to what may be there, he proceeded with caution. He couldn’t see well, until he noticed a dim red glow, he started walking towards it. He walked into a room, with nothing In it but a pedestal with the red gem sitting on it, he approached the gem cautiously, unaware to what was about to happen, He grabbed the gem and he started to scream. He had picked up a gem that contained the immortal soul of a dragon, and it was bestowing to him the power they needed to win this war, Saahrotaar had chosen his champion. The gem raised up and slammed into Zoshis chest piece, molding into his armor, at that moment his sword came out of his sheath and was being etched with markings he didn’t recognize. After the sword had fell to the ground he too stopped levitating and feel to his knees in pain. He stood up, confused and angry, he picked up his sword and it connected with him, when he touched it he learned to use of the markings, they were magical markings able to give the sword powers. Zoshi, amazed at what just happened, sat down against the wall trying to think and remember what had happened. Out of nowhere the room disappears and Saahrotaar appears before him, in a white void, no longer beneath the temple. Saahrotaar looked at him, starring, then asked “Do you know why this happened to you?”. Zoshi confused responded “No, I don’t” Saahrotaar grinned “How do you not know? You have no memories and a god sits before you? I have chosen you Zoshi, you are something special” Saahrotaar said with a deep, menacing voice. Zoshi stood up and asked “What have you chosen me fore Saahrotaar? I have done nothing, and I am nothing”. Saahrotaar transforms into his human form and walks over to Zoshi and says “Zoshi, that isn’t trued, you have more meaning then anyone in the order, you have become a god, you are immortal, do you not feel it running through you? The Dragon inside wants out and you are yet to let him out, why?” Zoshi confused replied “What are you talking about? I burn inside, this gem did something to me.” Saahrotaar turns his back and replies to him and urges him to listen well “Zoshi I have chosen you to be my champion, this war is destroying what I spent so long to build, The Order of the Dragon worship me with undying faith, you were made by me for a reason, this is why you have no memory, this is why you had the urge to come here and find the gem, the room you were in didn’t even exist, it was in your mind, youre in your house, but this doesn’t change anything, you still need to accept this gift, once you do, you become immortal, you become my champion, and you become Lord of the Order, it is Deme’s time.” Zoshi eyes opened quickly, he turns to Saahrotaar and tells him “I’ll do it, whatever it is youre asking of me I will do it, ill win this war for you if this is what youre asking.” Saahrotaar smiles “yes, you understand now, this war is killing me, I have become one with the life of this planet and the more war there is the more pain I am in, I have chosen you to end this pain, do not fail me.” With that Saahrotaar dissppears and Zoshi begins to be in immense pain, before he could realize what was happening, he began to grow claws, his skin began to turn into scales, he started becoming taller and before he knew it, he was flying above the temple with everyone beneath kneeling to him for they are sworn to worship the Dragon. Zoshi flies to the Temple and burst into Deme’s room to find his dead body in bed, pale, cold, and lifeless as if his life was just ripped from him. He turns into his human form and walks out onto the balcony with everyone still kneeling, they look up at him, he stares at all of them. After a minute or so he speaks “Saahrotaar, our god, has chosen me as his Champion, this war is killing our planet, and he himself is connected to the planet, so it is causing him immense pain, he is tired of it, we worship the true god with undying faith, and we will win this war, Deme’s has passed, he died in his bed, with the gift I was given im going to end this war once and for all, as Lord Zoshi.” Everyone stands and salutes, He transforms into a dragon and goes to the front of the line, ready for war, they march, towards the Serpent Castle. It wasn’t a long march till they arrived, confronted by the Serpent Army, Zoshi yells to their lord to come and face him man to man in one on one combat, the Lord, Wrex, quickly accepts and comes forth to fight, it didn’t take long before Zoshi started the fight, Zoshi went in quick and ready to kill, and it didn’t take much he swung his sword once and Wrex raised his sword, only for it to be cut in half and for Zoshi to take the killing blow, instantly killing him. Zoshi raises his sword and commands for the attack, the Battle Begins. Zoshi runs right into battle, killing one after the other fluently, as if he practiced his entire life, but it’s the sword, its guiding him, leading him and showing him how to fight, and he is learning quickly, in the middle of the fight, Zoshi is hit right in the chest is an arrow, it dings his gem in his armor, and it disrupts his soul, suddenly a giant flash of light happens and Zoshi is gone from the battle. With the Order left leaderless and the Heralds left leaderless, the battle still raged, one after another the Order killed off the Heralds, ending the battle quickly, but they were left leaderless, unaware to what had happened to Zoshi, the continued on, choosing a new leader and having new beginnings for Dorreath. Though this is the end of the story for Dorreath, it is only the beginning for Zoshi. Chapter 2 will be soon.. still being writin. Power's and Ablilities Omniscience - Zoshi knows everything there is, was, and ever will be, but cannot stop any events from occurring or reveal anything of the future or it will result in is lose of power's. Omnipresence - Zoshi is everywhere and anywhere at once, there is only one of him in the multiverse, and but he can exist in all universes at will. With training of this ability, Zoshi has learned how to teleport short distances a number of times before growing strained, where he cant focus enough to do it again. Magic Katana - Zoshi's weapon of choice is his Magic Katana givin to him by Saahrotaar, when a certain word if spoken, his blade's runes enable and empower his weapon, when it comes into contact with anything the edge heats to a point where it can melt nearly any metal. Zoshi's Revolver - Zoshi also wields a Revolver, given to him by his best friend from the early 1900's, we haven't got to this point in the story, so i will wait to write more about this. Dragon's Rage - In the heat of battle Zoshi's blood begins to boil as his body temp begins to increase, when his fury is at its peak, he spews fire out from his mouth and his eyes begin to glow a deep red color. Transformation - Zoshi is a Dracon, meaning he can transform into a dragon, specifically, an Eastern Dragon, Black in color with red accents around his body, massive in size, and is also able to breath lighting and fire in this form. Immortal - Though he has an immortal dragon soul, this doesnt mean he cant die, in terms of Immortal, he cant die of age, if his wounds are substantial enough, he can die, but it takes a lot to do so. Along with those abilites, Zoshi is trained in every form of martial arts, and in sword fighting, never been beatin in a spar or duel.